


I'll Find My Way to You

by Deadsettt



Series: My People [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Guardian Angels, Healing, Injury, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode AU: s01e13 We Are Grounders Part 2, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Violence, except lexa is a real life and sad angel who just wants clarke to be okay, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadsettt/pseuds/Deadsettt
Summary: Quickly Lexa hides herself behind a half alive bush, watching the figure carefully as they fill up their water skin. They’ve got a hood over their head so Lexa can’t make out hair colour or defining facial features. Their clothes are tattered and thin, terrible for winter, and the bow looks like it was made by a child, just string bending a stick. Immediately Lexa feels the need to at least give the person some warmer furs and goes to make her presence known when the figure turns around, making Lexa stop dead.-Lexa's searching for Clarke, desperate to make her understand why she did what she had to at Mt Weather





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ PART ONE FIRST OTHERWISE IT WONT MAKE SENSE THANK
> 
> Aaaaand I'm back with part 2! 
> 
> this will probably be two, maybe three chapters long, seeing as I've got a lot of chpt 2 done already, so stick around!!
> 
> Warnings for very bad things like  
> blood  
> murder  
> mentions of surgery
> 
> theres also quite a bit of trigedsleng so translations are provided at the end :)

Since making the deal to save her people and leave the one person she loves standing at the foot of a dangerous enemy, the sad, scared, betrayed blue eyes haunt Lexa’s dreams every night. 

 

Now, Lexa doesn’t regret the deal. She managed to protect the lives of her army and free the prisoners in the Mountain before they were bled. She can’t regret that, not with how many people followed her back to their waiting friends and families, all the happy crying and hugging. It’s rare for her people to experience something so happy and relieving. 

 

What Lexa does regret, however, is leaving Clarke alone on that Mountain all by herself with only a hand full of people to help her. 

 

That haunts her. 

 

Lexa doesn’t think she’ll ever forget the way Clarke looked at her with such betrayal in her beautiful blue eyes. The venom in the way she asked _what have you done?_

 

So that’s why one day Lexa just got up and left, now that she actually can in peacetime, and headed out into the woods to Clarke’s last known location. Her scouts had seen Clarke leave Camp Jaha a few weeks ago and tracked her until she just disappeared. More than anything Lexa needs to know that Clarke’s still alive, lest she become added to the shelf of loved ones she’s lost. 

 

Lexa walks and walks, 

 

mornings,

 

afternoons,

 

evenings,

 

nights, 

 

creeks,

 

snow,

 

forest,

 

grass,

 

pine needles.

 

No sign of Clarke. Where is she? 

 

It’s maybe a week or so since leaving that Lexa finds her first clue. After having packed up her camp from the previous night, Lexa was headed towards the river to fill her water skin, her hope of finding Clarke starting to dwindle a bit. While Lexa isn’t the best tracker, she’s still damn good, which makes her worry that she’d found no clues about Clarke’s whereabouts. 

 

The sky girl should be easy to find; bumbling and leaving a conspicuous trail behind her like every one of the _Skaikru_ do. But somehow Clarke hasn’t, which worries Lexa greatly for her safety. What if she’s been taken? Stolen away and had terrible things done to her? 

 

The mere thought of what could be happening to her ~~_hodnes_~~ Clarke makes Lexa’s chest physically ache. 

 

Just like always, Lexa walks silently though the frozen scrub towards the lake, looking around for the barest hint of her Clarke anywhere, almost missing the fact there’s someone bent over the water. 

 

Quickly Lexa hides herself behind a half alive bush, watching the figure carefully as they fill up their water skin. They’ve got a hood over their head so Lexa can’t make out hair colour or defining facial features. Their clothes are tattered and thin, terrible for winter, and the bow looks like it was made by a child, just string bending a stick. Immediately Lexa feels the need to at least give the person some warmer furs and goes to make her presence known when the figure turns around, making Lexa stop dead.

 

It’s her. 

 

Clarke.

 

Lexa can only watch as Clarke walks—no, _stumbles_ , away from the lake edge, water skin held tightly in her hands. For a moment Lexa only stares, watching the once hopeful and spirited young leader amble through the trees silently, looking lost. Desperately Lexa wants to help her, give her food to rid her of her hollow and gaunt cheeks and breathe life into those dead, soulless eyes that look but don’t see.

 

It pains Lexa to see her like this, but she knows it’s not her time to show herself, not yet. She knows full well Clarke would never be able to forgive her for what happened at the Mountain and to show herself after Clarke clearly ran away from her… Even Lexa knows that’s the wrong thing to do. 

 

All Lexa can do is follow her and keep her as safe as possible. 

 

Forgetting about her water skin, Lexa follows Clarke, realising after a while that Clarke doesn’t seem to be aware of anything. Its only when Clarke stops suddenly does Lexa learn that the woman’s hunting. Her bow is raised remarkably steady for someone with little experience as she stalks forward silently, a small rabbit picking at the frozen ground for food. 

 

It takes all of Lexa not to jump and immediately help when Clarke trips on a twisted root, biting her lip hard as she waits for Clarke to get up. 

 

But she doesn’t.

 

After a probably less than adequate amount of time when wanting to remain hidden, Lexa rushes over to see what happened, finding that the blonde is unconscious and shivering harder than is natural. 

 

Carefully Lexa pulls Clarke into her arms, wrapping her own coat around the woman as she tries to think of somewhere to set Clarke up so she doesn’t freeze to death. A small cave nearby crosses Lexa’s mind and decides to head there, knowing it’s out of the way enough that Clarke will be safe but also close enough to the lake. 

 

Lexa moves as quickly as she can to the cave and making sure Clarke isn’t knocked around too much and not waking up. The last thing they both need is for Clarke to see Lexa so soon. 

 

As soon as they get to the cave Lexa feels the temperature difference immediately, even if it’s not a massive difference, it’s still better than being outside and exposed. Carefully Lexa lays ~~her _skaifaya_~~ Clarke onto her jacket before going about making a fire, trying to find some dry-ish wood and rocks to make a decent sized pit in the middle of the cave and lighting it with the flint stones in her pack. 

 

Once the flames are high enough not to suddenly go out, Lexa turns to deal with the shivering blonde on the floor in front of her. Lexa’s only got a few furs in her pack but gladly gives them up for Clarke, knowing it’s easy enough to get more. Quickly Lexa bundles up Clarke in the furs and sits by her carefully cleaning the blood crusted to her face from her fall, only getting up once Clarke’s stopped shivering. 

 

Just as Lexa starts to search the cave, something on the wall catches her eye. 

 

Tally marks.

 

71 tally marks.

 

It takes Lexa a moment and then realises, looking at the sleeping girl and back to the wall, that Clarke must’ve been here all this time.

 

Alone.

 

Starving.

 

Freezing. 

 

It breaks Lexa’s heart even more to think of Clarke taking shelter in here freezing on the stone floor and trying to hunt with only a knife and crude bow. How she was here alone, screaming in her sleep at the—

 

Before the thought can go any further Lexa cuts it off and goes about making this cave a bit more habitable. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

A pile of furs.

 

A blazing fire.

 

Several flint stones.

 

Dry wood.

 

A bag of fresh meat.

 

Five new tallies. 

 

When Clarke starts to stir Lexa is quick to leave the cave, sparing one last glance at the woman she loves so dearly before slipping into the cold day.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It’s like being stabbed through the chest every time Clarke screams in her sleep, especially since Lexa’s powerless to help her. While she can stop starvation and hypothermia, she can’t stop the demons that haunt Clarke. Even when the panther attacked Clarke, Lexa couldn’t help, forced to watch the blonde bleed. 

 

Lexa knew Clarke needed to fend for herself, needed to survive on her own. 

 

Needed to bleed and fix herself. 

 

Needed to hunt. 

 

There’s only so long supplies will last when Clarke leaves a strip of meat out for her every night. The obviousness of the gesture doesn’t go unnoticed to Lexa but somehow she knows that if Clarke knew who saved her she wouldn’t quite be so forthcoming. Its still too soon for Lexa to reveal herself so she just accepts the food and watches from her perch in the trees. 

 

Its from this perch, still half asleep and warm in her nest of furs, that Lexa watches as Clarke leaves her cave for the first time in days. By the time Lexa’s mind catches up with what her eyes saw, Clarke’s _staggered_ far out of view, and Lexa nearly falls out of her tree. Immediately she’s up and jumping down from the branch, trying to remember the direction Clarke went in and thankfully spotting the tracks Clarke left. 

 

The tracks worry Lexa as they drag, like Clarke wasn’t walking right, and lead in the direction of the lake. Its a good trek to the lake and she hopes nothing has happened ~~to her love~~ , especially since Clarke is wounded. 

 

Lexa travels as quickly as she can through the frozen forest, trying to stay hidden lest Clarke see her but also make sure she’s still on Clarke’s trail.  
The forest is quiet, too quiet, Lexa thinks. Almost like-- 

 

An ear splitting shriek splits the quiet of the forest and sets Lexa off running, cursing herself for letting her guard down. Now her _skaigada_ is danger and anything could be happening. 

 

It might be a wild animal,

 

Or poison berry,

 

Or…

 

Six people are splayed out in front of her, one being Clarke, the others _Azgeda_ assassins. They crowd Clarke as if she were a wild animal, not having seen Lexa yet. And Clarke, the beautifully broken sky girl, pulls her knife out to protect herself. The sight makes Lexa’s heart swell with a bittersweet sort of pride before she draws her dagger and sends it flying through one of the assassin’s necks. 

 

_‘Gon we em soulou!’_ Lexa growls as she pulls her knife from the body at her feet, the assassin that isn’t holding a knife to Clarke’s neck advancing on Lexa. 

 

They manage to land a few nicks and cuts but the blind rage at her Clarke being hurt is enough for Lexa to take them all down and she has to fight the urge to slowly kill the man digging the knife into Clarke’s throat, instead jamming her dagger into his temple and pushing him away.

 

_‘Klark?’_ Immediately Lexa drops to her knees, careful not to knock the arrow in Clarke’s shoulder, cupping her cheek in a desperate attempt to keep the girl awake. _‘Klark, beja, stomba raun.’_

 

A weight settles on Lexa’s chest when Clarke’s eyes stay closed and for a moment panic all but blinds her. She can’t lose Clarke like this, not after everything. There’s still so much she hasn’t made up for, confessed to. 

 

Quickly Lexa gets to her feet and wrap Clarke up in her arms, holding her _skaigada_ to her chest and rushes back to the cave, mentally going over what medical training she has to treat Clarke. 

 

She lays Clarke down as carefully as possible on the furs in front of the fire before assessing her injuries. 

 

Arrow to the shoulder.

 

Several cuts to the neck -- none very deep.

 

Small cut on forehead. 

 

The first thing Lexa does is tear a strip off her shirt, wet it with the water skin and press it against the cut on Clarke’s forehead to clean the blood away. Its not a deep cut thankfully and the bleeding is minimal.

 

Next are the cuts on Clarke’s neck. They worry her more than the others because of the location but cleaning them finds that they’re much the same as the cut on Clarke’s forehead. 

 

Now, the arrow in Clarke’s shoulder, that does worry Lexa greatly. Its buried deep in her flesh and there’s no exit wound which means Lexa can’t push it out. That leaves one alternative and Lexa doesn’t like it. The last thing she wants to do is cause Clarke anymore pain but she can’t see another way out. Suddenly Lexa wishes Clarke were awake so she could give her the guidance she needs to do this. 

 

But she’s not, and she never will be if Lexa can’t just pull herself together and do it.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Watching the arrow slowly disintegrate gives Lexa a certain feeling of relief and satisfaction. Relief because her _slip daun skaifaya_ is going to be okay. Satisfaction because she managed to do it by herself with no help, limited experience and almost no tools. 

 

The gods may be against Lexa, but at least they let Clarke stay unconscious for the entire ordeal. If she woke up half way through… well lets just say Lexa is very thankful it didn’t happen. 

 

Now however, is just a waiting game to see when Clarke wakes. Every so often Lexa checks all her wounds and makes sure the furs are around her body securely, wanting her _skaiprisa_ to be as comfortable as possible. Now that she can, Lexa’s going to make damn sure Clarke’s looked after properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me @thcgrcatcst on tumblr 
> 
> Translations  
> Hodnes / Love  
> skaifaya / star  
> skaigada / sky girl  
> Gon we em soulou / Leave her alone  
> Klark, beja, stomba raun / Clarke, please, stay awake  
> slip daun skaifaya / fallen star  
> skaiprisa / sky princess


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up and Lexa's guilt is getting worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guess who finally finished this chapter after about two weeks of staring guilty at it before opening rimworld :)
> 
> ive decided this will be the last chapter for this series so i hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> warnings for  
> injuries  
> swearing  
> panic attacks 
> 
> as usual translations are at the end :)

Its the day Lexa adds tally 91 to the wall that Clarke wakes up. 

 

Lexa herself had dozed off with her dagger in her hand and sitting between her _hodnes_ and the cave entrance. It wasn’t until a groan of pain broke through the comfortable haze in her mind did Lexa realise that Clarke was finally awake. 

 

Turning around slowly she found Clarke struggling to sit up, frowning and blinking her glazed eyes slowly. So not to startle her, Lexa moves slowly and gently guides Clarke to lay back down, wary of injuring her shoulder more. 

 

_‘Hei, Klark. Yu klir.’_ Lexa reassures quietly, brushing a few strands of blonde hair away from the beautiful blue eyes she thought she’d never see again. The beautiful blue eyes that go from glassy to hardened.

 

She feels Clarke stiffen and flinch away from her touch, and doesn’t try to mask the surprise and then crushing realisation that maybe Clarke still holds her anger from the _gonplei gon maun-de._

 

‘Don’t touch me.’ Clarke bites out from the pain she’s no doubt feeling and exertion as she tries to shuffle away from Lexa.

 

‘You shouldn’t be moving,’ Lexa’s hands hover over Clarke, respecting her wishes but trying to get the girl to stop, ‘I do not wish to see your wounds to open so soon. I do not believe it is good for them and I do not know if I will be able to stitch them up again.’ 

 

Thankfully Clarke stops trying to move, batting Lexa’s hands away as she pulls herself up into a sitting position anyway. She starts to check herself over and Lexa wonders if she’s looking for her wounds and if she remembers how they happened.   
Lexa hopes she doesn’t. 

 

Clarke moves from her legs up her arms, chest, hands stopping at the still red slices on her throat. Beside her, Lexa watches pensively, desperate to get Clarke to stop moving so she doesn’t hurt herself more or find the others. 

 

‘Clarke, _bej--_ ’

 

‘Shut up, Lexa. You don’t get to, just shut up!’ Clarke’s harsh words hurt and she can barely contain her flinch. 

 

Just before Clarke reaches the wound on her shoulder Lexa rises to her feet and heads towards the cave entrance, deciding to hunt rather than trying to explain to Clarke what happened. In time she will - Clarke will definitely want to know - but for now her _skaifaya_ needs space and Lexa will give it to her. 

 

‘I am going to hunt, I shall be back before nightfall.’ 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Just as the last rays of sun disappear over the horizon, Lexa steps back into the cave holding two rabbits and a bloody sword. 

 

Clarke seemed to have fallen asleep again so Lexa is careful as she sets her kills down and assess the slice on her bicep received from a wondering mind and a stray branch. Its not deep nor life threatening, just bleeding profusely, so Lexa just wraps it up with a strip torn from her shirt and turns to check on her _skaigada._

 

The cuts on her neck have bled slightly but not enough for Lexa to worry. She imagines it was because Clarke kept moving. Her forehead is fine, as expected, and that leaves her shoulder. Lexa can only hope that Clarke hasn’t pulled her stitches. 

 

Very carefully Lexa pulls down Clarke’s sleeve enough to get a good look at the wound and is relieved to see, apart from slight bleeding, the stitches are in good condition.   
Once Lexa’s completely sure Clarke is okay she turns back to the fire and begins to skin her kill, making sure to keep quite for Clarke needs all the rest she can get. 

 

After years of practice it takes Lexa no time at all properly prepare the _thompas_ to be prepared and cooked. The skins are placed off to the side for now and the pieces of meat are skewered and placed over the fire. Soon enough the smell of cooking meat fills the cave and Lexa’s stomach growls, alerting her to the fact its been a while since she’s had anything other than a mouthful of water or a handful of berries. She’s been so worried about Clarke that food has been the last thing on her mind. 

 

The smell must rouse Clarke as Lexa hears the furs shift behind her and Clarke’s sitting up when she turns around. 

 

‘Would you like something to eat?’ 

 

Clarke only nods so Lexa grabs a cooked piece of the thompa and hands it over to Clarke, slightly wary of her reaction. 

 

Its no secret that the Clarke in front of her is not the same as the Clarke she shared a kiss with before they went to war, especially if her reactions so far are anything to go by. 

 

The _kiss._

 

Lexa had forgotten about until now. 

 

Her breath hitches in her throat and closes her eyes as she composes herself. It was months ago, maybe even lifetimes ago, but right now Lexa can remember it as though it had just happened. 

 

How Clarke had felt so soft and unsure for a moment before returning it with passion.

 

How her heart swelled with that maybe Clarke cares for her in the same way Lexa does her. 

 

How her world exploded behind her eyelids at--

 

‘What happened to your arm?’

 

The sound of Clarke’s voice behind her snaps her out of her reprieve and she frowns, taking a moment to actually comprehend what was said.

 

‘It is nothing, just a small scratch. Your wounds are--’

 

‘Healing. Stop doing that, putting yourself second. Let me see your arm.’

 

Lexa doesn’t even try to dissuade Clarke, knowing full well its useless. Besides, this is the most Clarke’s spoken to her since waking up and she’ll take this sudden kindness as long as its available. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

‘It is simply too dangerous, especially in your current state, I cannot--’

 

‘Fuck you, Lexa, its been days and I haven’t moved. Stop babying me.’

 

‘You are exaggerating, it has only been two days. I simply do not wish for you to open your wounds again.’

 

‘Fine, whatever.’

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

‘No, please… I need you… no…’

 

‘Clarke?’

 

For a moment Lexa’s confused, rolling over to see the outline of Clarke in the firelight as she shifted restlessly. It takes a moment for Lexa to actually realise what she’s seeing   
before she’s on her feet and moving to her side, brushing some of the sweaty blonde locks away from her forehead. 

 

‘Don’t… please… not on my own…’

 

‘Clarke, _hondes,_ you need to wake up.’

 

A heartbreaking whimper.

 

A gentle brushing away of tears.

 

More shifting.

 

‘Clarke, you need to wake up, _beja_.’

 

Clarke shifts again before flying into a sitting position and the pure terror in her eyes stabs Lexa in the heart.

 

‘No, no, please.’ Clarke gasps, still caught up in the throes of her dream. Quickly Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke from behind in order to ground her, or at least stop her from injuring herself further.

 

‘Clarke! You need to wake up, I am here. I will not leave you.’ 

 

Again. 

 

That seems to bring Clarke back as she stiffens and pulls out of Lexa’s arms.

 

‘Lexa?’

 

‘ _Sha, Klark_ , I am here. You were having a nightmare.’ 

 

Pain flashes behind Clarke’s eyes before she collapses forward into Lexa’s arms, violent sobs wracking her entire body. It takes Lexa by surprise, especially given how callous Clarke’s been, but she wastes no time pulling her _skaigada_ close and running her fingers through her hair soothingly.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Hours later, when Clarke’s fallen back asleep and lazy streaks of dawn fill the sky, Lexa’s still holding Clarke close, the little comfort of her love being so close being overwhelmed by the guilt of being the one that caused the nightmare. 

 

This precious, beautiful woman with hair like spun gold suffers every night, _every day_ , and its all Lexa’s fault. If she’d stayed, maybe things would be different. Maybe her and Clarke would be happy. But maybe all her people would’ve died in _maun-de_ and she would not have lived to see the consequences. 

 

_Hodnes laik kwelnes_ , indeed.

 

The guilt of her decision is something that haunts her every moment, day and night, awake and asleep. And that guilt now is so overwhelming that’s she doesn’t even realise Clarke’s awake.

 

‘Lexa? Are you okay?’

 

Its that moment Lexa realises Clarke’s concern is because she’s _crying_. Immediately Lexa shakes her head and wipes her eyes.

 

‘I am fine.’

 

Clarke doesn’t seem to buy it, pulling Lexa’s hand away from her face and giving her that look that makes Lexa believe she’s staring into her soul. 

 

‘Don’t put yourself second all the time, your emotions are just as valid as anyone else’s no matter what. You can talk to me.’

 

Oh, if only Clarke knew why she was so upset, maybe then she wouldn’t be so understanding.

 

‘It is fine, I am okay. I am going to find us breakfast, please don’t move around too much, I worry for your shoulder.’

 

Before Clarke can protest Lexa’s on her feet and leaving the cave. It doesn’t take long before she has to steady herself on a tree as her emotions crash into her all at once. This time she knows she’s crying as its accompanied by the familiar tightness in her chest. 

 

Lexa can’t seem to be able to catch her breath and she knows why because this always happens, but it no less scares her every time it happens. She slowly sinks to the ground and clenches her fists tight in an effort to maybe distract herself. But its not like she doesn’t deserves this, after all, it is her fault Clarke is in this situation. As much as she can try and reassure herself with the decision she made to put her people first, saving the and abandoning Clarke, the look on Clarke’s face as she walked away and now witnessing her nightmares first hand, that’s enough to regret everything. 

 

‘Lexa? Hey, Lexa look at me.’ 

 

Delicate fingers tilt Lexa’s chin up and the sheer amount of concern on Clarke’s face as she kneels in front of her is enough for it to become worse. She doesn’t deserve Clarke’s kindness or empathy or anything else, but that doesn’t seem to perturb Clarke. 

 

‘Its okay, Lexa, everything’s fine. You just need to breath for me. Can you do that?’

 

No, no she can’t. Not after everything. Not when she doesn’t deserve it. 

 

But yet Lexa’s hand closes tightly around Clarke’s and she folds into Clarke’s warm and soft body like a _goufa_ and clings to her and cries desperately into her shoulder and silently begs Clarke to forgive her for her crimes. 

 

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,’ Lexa gasps over and over again, wasting the breath she has left to convey just a bit of the guilt that is choking her. 

 

She doesn’t expect Clarke’s forgiveness,

 

She does expect Clarke to throw her off and leave her to her misery. 

 

Its what she deserves after all. 

 

She doesn’t expect Clarke to hold her tightly and whisper ‘its okay, you don’t need to be sorry. You were doing what was best for your people’ in her ear. 

 

Its not a forgiveness, but its not rejection and neither is Clarke holding Lexa’s palm against her stomach and telling her gently to copy her breathing. Even when Lexa’s breathing has returned to normal and she’s still curled up in Clarke’s arms in the middle of the forest with Clarke’s fingers in her hair does she know what to expect. Its certainly not Clarke helping her to her feet with the promise of returning the favour and looking after her. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

‘Why are you doing this? After all the pain I have, and still am, causing you?’ Lexa asks some time later, when she’s wrapped up in a warm fur with her head on Clarke’s lap as they both stare into the flames. Clarke sighs and her fingers keep rhythm in her hair. 

 

‘You don’t deserve to punish yourself. You may have left me,’ Lexa winches, ‘but if I were in the same situation, I would’ve done the same thing.’ Clarke’s silent for a long moment, her gaze in the flames, before speaking again, sounding a little bit defeated and tired. ‘I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive you for what you did. But...but I’m willing   
to move on.’

 

At this Lexa sits up, looking at Clarke with wide eyes. Surely Lexa doesn’t deserve this, not after everything. Doesn’t deserve a second chance from the girl she ruined. 

 

‘Clarke, I--’

 

‘No, Lexa. I don’t want to hear it. I want to move on, dwelling isn’t going to do us any good. Now come back.’

 

Lexa stares at Clarke, trying to figure out if what Clarke’s saying is really true. Its almost too good to be true. But, for once Lexa doesn’t fight it, no matter how confused she still is, just lets herself lie back in Clarke’s lap and enjoy the feeling of her fingers running through her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats it I hope you all enjoyed!!!! also lexa totally killed those rabbits by throwing her sword at them bc lexas a bloody badarse 
> 
> hmu @thcgrcatcst on tumblr 
> 
>  
> 
> translations  
> Hodnes / Love  
> Hei, Klark. Yu klir / hey clarke. Youre safe   
> gonplei gon maun-de / fight of mount weather   
> skaifaya / star  
> skaigada / sky girl  
> thompa / rabbit  
> Hodnes laik kwelnes / love is weakness   
> goufa / child

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me @deadsetttt on tumblr 
> 
> Translations  
> Hodnes / Love  
> skaifaya / star  
> skaigada / sky girl  
> Gon we em soulou / Leave her alone  
> Klark, beja, stomba raun / Clarke, please, stay awake  
> slip daun skaifaya / fallen star  
> skaiprisa / sky princess


End file.
